It was a wish
by Ravinsong
Summary: This is about the daughter of two countries, she is fully human and has never known her parents. When she's adopted by a violet-eyed Canadian man everything suddenly starts to happen. Will she ever meet her parents? Or will she spend the rest of her life thinking that they never wanted to have a daughter?
1. Orphan

**I just got this idea the other day and sat down to write it...this is my second Hetalia fic, but this one is mostly with OCs. Thanks for reading!!**

* * *

It was a wish, nothing more. I don't mind that I've never known my parents. It doesn't matter. It's not that important. I just wish sometimes. I look in the mirror across the room. I see a lonely scrawny little freak who doesn't have any friends. I see my limp, stringy, kinda curly blonde hair, my dull blue eyes. I see my scrawny little body, too short, too thin, too weak. I hate myself. I feel tears coming to my eyes. The only thing I have ever been good at has been eating. I have always eaten too much, no matter how little food we've gotten at the orphanage I always ate other people's leftovers. Everything has always been against me. I was left on the orphanage doorstep, there was no note just a pair of glasses that I've grown used to wearing. Turns out I really did need them, I don't know how anyone could have guessed.

I look under the pillow on the bed assigned to me, underneath it I find a scarf. I don't know why I received it, but it came in a package addressed to me with no return address. I remember what the postman said. "It came all the way from Belarus. The kid who's getting this sure is lucky." Lucky, I scoff, lucky sure is what I am. I'm definitely lucky that I've never known my parents, all my friends have been adopted, and everyone who might adopt me always 'loses' their paperwork in the mail. I'm lucky that I'm nearly fifteen and I'm still stuck in this dumb orphanage. I'm so lucky that I'm a social reject who hasn't been to a real school ever and hasn't even had the schooling from the orphanage since I was seven. I'm so lucky that I'm an idiot, that I know nothing of myself, of my past, or what my future might be. All the things I really own in the world are the blanket I was found in, my glasses, and this scarf. This stupid scarf, I don't know why it feels so important. It's old, and kinda worn out it has a few tears in the fabric. It's a light pink color and really gorgeous. I just don't know why anyone would have sent it to me. I mean it can't have been a mistake…I'm probably the only one in the world with a name like Vanya Jones. Most of the other girls have normal names like Kate, or Marie. But no, the only other thing my deadbeat parents gave me was my stupid, good for nothing name. But yes, I'm probably the only American called Vanya. Maybe I have Russian relatives, but I wouldn't count on it, with my luck there was probably a misspelling when I got the scarf. Maybe it was supposed to go to a Tanya Jones somewhere else in the world. Because that's all my life is, one big mistake. Nobody ever wanted me, and nobody does now.

It's not like I care, I sniffle. I don't care at all!! I don't need anybody else. It's always been just me, so why would I ever wish for something different. I turn away from the stupid mirror, which was showing me all my flaws. Maybe I should just forget everything. Reinvent myself. Maybe if I change myself completely more people will like me, maybe I'll even get my own family! But no, I'm too boring for that, I just bring my hair up into my signature pigtails and sigh. I'm too stupid to try to be different. I guess I'll just go on hating myself. It's not like anyone else will ever care. They're too busy with other little girls who are starved for love. Again, I'm just going to go through my day like an apathetic robot. Wonderful, sounds like so much fun…I hate my life.

* * *

I finally get back to the bed. Another boring day, not interviews for me. Instead I took a jog around town. The matrons don't mind, they know how bored I get cooped up in this place. Today was kind of weird, there were several strange men watching me. Most of them were in suits with dark glasses and had little earphone things in. Shockingly, they were all staring at me. A couple of them saw me looking and quickly averted their eyes hoping I wouldn't notice. Gosh, people these days must think all orphans are idiots. I sigh, another meaningless day. I carefully take down my long hair and braid it, securing it with both of my ponytail holders so I won't lose them. Finally finished with my routine, I lay down on the bed that has been my place for nearly fifteen years and close my eyes. Something isn't right. I open my eyes and realize what it is. I'm not holding the scarf. I pull it from under my pillow and clutch it to my chest. Finally satisfied I drift off to dreams of one day finding a family that loves me. Just before I arrive in dreamland I think about how different my dreams are now from what they once were. Once upon a time I dreamed that one day I would have a family that would come to the orphanage and pick me out. They would tell me about the horrible mistake that brought me to this terrible place and take me home. I would never again be alone. But now, I dream of being adopted, and finding just one person in the world who might have room in their heart and home for me.

* * *

**I'm not saying who her parents are...but I will say that Russia and Canada aren't necessarily related to her. They just happen to be the main countries mentioned later on. You'll see. if you're reading, please review!!**


	2. Adoption

**This is the second chapter I'm really glad I was able to write this!! **

* * *

I get up early, again. I look into the same, cursed mirror I've looked into all my life. Today, I will reinvent myself. The matrons say that someone might want to adopt me if I stop being so pessimistic. So, starting today I will try to be an optimist. Alright, let's do this. I slowly close my eyes and open them again. No I'll look at myself like an optimist.

I stare at the reflective glass, amazed. The girl looking back at me can't be who I am. She's a completely different person. The girl in the mirror is beautiful. She has bright, intelligent, dark blue eyes, shielded by the rectangular frames of her glasses. Her face is regal, with high cheekbones and sharp angles. She has golden hair, length hidden by her shoulders. It is done up in a careful braid, I bet it would be gorgeous if she let it down. I tear my eyes away from the enchanting image, and check around the room, everyone else is asleep.

I pull the ponytail holders out of my hair, unravel the braid, and let the hair hang loose around me. I stare into the mirror; the other girl has also let down her wavy golden locks. I haven't let anyone see me with my hair down since I turned five. She happens to have the same unruly hair that I do. It sticks straight up near the top of my forehead, I've always kept it pulled back so nobody else knows. The girl in the mirror has the same piece of hair, but hers looks beautiful, not stupid.

The lovely girl in the glass deserves a lovely name. Courtney, the name I've always dreamed of, her name should be Courtney. But she needs a surname, Jones won't do. I search my mind looking for the perfect name. I see a list flash by in my head, Kennedy, Pierce, Lincoln, Jones, Braginski, Kirkland, Bonnefoy, and Williams. Yes, it's perfect!! Nothing foreign, or mysterious, or ugly about her. The gorgeous girl in the mirror is Courtney Williams. An orphan, yes, but not for long. I watch as the girl, and I, tie out hair up into twin braids. We both leave that one unruly hair out. Today I will reinvent myself, today I will be Courtney Williams, optimist.

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon; I'm ready to give up this darned act. But I'm kinda creeped out today. There is this strange man who is watching the orphanage. He isn't the usual kind of strange either. He's dressed for extremely cold weather, and we're in the slums of Texas, in the middle of summer. For some reason, I seem to remember seeing him somewhere before. Though I'm sure he should be wearing a scarf. It's pretty creepy. But I need to go out for my run. I guess I'll just have to ignore him.

I start out my jog along the same oval path I always take. I think the strange man in the coat is following me, but when I turn back no one is there. Again I see the men in black staring at me as I pass. But today they seem shocked at my appearance. Is it that odd for my hair to be put up differently? It's really freaky. I arrive back at the orphanage, and see the same awkwardly dressed man also staring at me. I, obligingly, stare back. He has silvery blonde hair and these creepy violet eyes. As I stare I see his face go from shocked, to awed, to outright amazed.

"You look just like them." He says. I stare in horror at the strange man. His voice is heavily accented, it makes me nervous. All my life I've heard the nice, warm Texan drawl. His accent is a much harsher, northern sound. "Vhat is your name?" Why would he want to know that? But he said I look like 'them.' Could this man possibly know my parents? No, he's too strange, too foreign. I'm American, a Texan no less. He can't know who my parents were, not with his accent!

"Vanya!" The matron cries, calling me in. "Vanya, come here! We have visitors!!" The man glances towards the building, then looks back at me, seemingly excited. I sigh and run back to the building, leaving the strange man standing alone, awestruck.

* * *

I meet the visitors last. They come into the room, looking disappointed. I put my best and most optimistic smile on.

"And this is our oldest ward." The matron continues.

"Eh? The man queries. "There's more?" His face brightens as he walks into the large sleeping area.

"Oh! Well isn't she perfect!" the woman says. "What's your name darlin'?"

"This is V-"

"I'm Courtney, Courtney Williams." I interrupt the matron.

"Eh? What a wonderful name! There is a nice young man we know, lives right down the block. His name is Williams too!! You two look very similar don't 'cha know? Ya might even be related!"

"Oh?" I close my eyes. Courtney Williams is so lucky. She might even have a family. No, I might even have a family. I am Courtney, not Vanya.

* * *

**The end of another day, she's pretty pessimistic naturally...but she's trying her hardest to be an optimist....**


	3. Goodbye

**This entry is really short the next one is going to be pretty long...but I'm doing this as each day. And this was the next 'day' in her 'journal thing.' **

* * *

The papers have been signed, the arrangements final. I'm leaving today. Funny, there were no problems when my new family signed saying they wanted to adopt Courtney Williams. According to the state, Courtney Williams is moving to Canada with her adoptive parents leaving Vanya Jones far behind in the slums of Texas. "Goodbye Vanya." I whisper to myself. "From now on, I'm Courtney."

As I walk out with the Canadians I see the strange man again. Now he is staring in horror as I walk out with my new parents. I get into their car, and I see him pull out a cell phone and begin furiously dialing. We drive away just as the man begins yelling in english mixed with some other language. We pass him, and I'm sure I can see a single tear running down the man's cheek.

"We've been looking for months trying to find the right little girl to adopt don't 'cha know. Now we've finally found you!" Mary's round face is flushed with excitement as she tries to introduce me to my new family. "Oh! I forgot to mention that we're Mary and Hudson Flynn. So, when we get to Canada you'll be Courtney Flynn."

"Alright." As long as no one ever finds out about Vanya I don't care what I'm called.

* * *

**She really hates her name, and what she used to be. Please try to remember her real name for later chapters, it's pretty important. I'll try to mention it in at least one place though. **


	4. Home

**I'm sorry this took a while to come out...I've had it written for ages, I just couldn't find the time to type it. I'm also working on my other fic which I need to update as well....**

* * *

We've been driving for almost two days straight, only stopping for food and gas. Mary and Hudson, or mom and dad as they want me to call them, change who's driving about every six hours. After about two hours mom stopped chattering and fell asleep. The only things I had to bring with me were my scarf and a dress I made. I take my gasses off and look at them. They're still such a mystery. How could anyone have ever guessed that I would need glasses?

We finally cross the Canadian border. I hide the scarf in the folded dress. Courtney Williams was never sent a scarf. It takes another six hours for us to arrive in the outskirts of Toronto. We pull up to a humble-looking, beautiful manor house. The drive is lined with high shrubs and flowering trees. The property is entirely bordered by a thick hedge, hiding it from prying eyes. We get out of the car and walk through the front door. I don't see much of the first floor, because my new parents hurry me up the staircase to the second floor. They beckon me to the end of the long hallway. There is a small room.

"This is your bedroom." Mary said. "I hope you like it." The walls are pale blue, and the furniture is made of light colored wood. The adults leave, and I change into the white, lacy nightgown that was laid out on the bed. I really hate lace. I pull back the pink comforter, revealing stark white sheets. I climb up into the bed; it is taller than the ones at the orphanage. The bed is soft, and the pillow is softer. My head sinks down into its feathery depths and sleep claims my mind.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short......I blame schoolwork _ but whatever...I promise that the next chapter will be super long....I may even have to break it into two chapters because I've written so much... please review ^_^**


	5. Neighbor

**Okay....not as long as it looked in my notebook...but whateva XD I haven't posted in ages...sorry**

* * *

I wake up to an enchanting smell coming from somewhere downstairs. I sit up, I'm so warm here. I throw the covers off and realize I forgot to fix my hair last night. It's still hanging messily in those two horrible braids. No, this isn't right. I'm an optimist. Now, let me rephrase that…those two lovely braids. Better, but lose the sarcasm Courtney. Vanya is the sarcastic pessimist, not you. Alright, now I'm ready to face the day. I change into the only other clothing I own, the dress I made at the orphanage. It's made from a very dark blue fabric that someone donated years ago. There isn't much of a pattern, but it's got spaghetti straps to conserve fabric. It used to hang down to my ankles, but I've grown since then and now it's about knee length.

I take out my braids and tie my hair up into my signature pigtails again. Finally finished getting ready, I hurry down that hall and stairs towards the smell.

My bare feet make a hollow pattering sound against the cool tiles of the floor. I've been trying to find the source of the scent, but I've just gotten hopelessly lost. The entire house is silent, and peaceful. I must have risen early yet again. I don't think my "parents" are awake yet. The smell is coming from outside. I open a sliding door and the light of a new day spills into the room. I walk out into the dim light of a sunrise and slide the door closed behind me. I follow the tempting smell. It leads me through a thick hedge. Ow, apparently it has sharp thorns, this just makes my day. I emerge on the other side to find acres of land and a grand manor house from which the delicious smell is coming. It's so much better than my new home. Gah! My optimistic thinking isn't going to last long in this environment.

I run towards the strange house. Something seems to draw me closer, as if someone is calling me there. For some reason I feel as if I will find answers in this house. As I get closer the smell grows stronger and more familiar. I walk up the steps to the front porch and proceed through the open front door. I close my eyes, and take in the smells of the house. It smells amazing; I can smell an earthy, rainy perfume. There is a slight hint of something else, something indescribable that I can't identify. I follow the scent stupidly, like a little child with my nose high and my eyes shut tight.

I finally find the place the smell is strongest. I open my eyes and see a wavy blonde-haired man. He turns and drops the plate he's holding, mouth falling open, eyes wide.

"Um…hello."

"Eh?" He looks past me and sees the open front door. "Eh?" I bend down and start to pick up the pieces of the plate he dropped; now broken. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asks. He crouches and picks up the larger pieces as well. We both reach for the last one and my fingers brush his. We both look up and my blue eyes meet his lavender ones. He grabs the piece of glass as I move my hand over. I put it down on the floor and barely notice a slight pain in my palm; this stranger has mesmerized me. He mumbles something incoherent then looks at the floor.

"Eh? You're bleeding!" I look down, realizing he's right. My hand is now resting in a small pool of blood and I hadn't even noticed. He grabs my wrist and I stiffen as he turns my hand palm up. We both stare in horror for different reasons. His eyes are clearly focused on my birthmark, a star shape on the inside of my right wrist, while mine are focused on the huge gash with a piece of glass still wedged in it.

"Oh wow…yeah." He carefully tends my wound.

"So, um….who are you?"

"I'm V- Courtney." Somehow it feels wrong to lie to this man, I want to tell him my true name.

"And do you have a last name?" I can hear him muttering: 'It can't be.'

"It's J- Williams…no, Flynn."

"So, which is it? Williams," I see him look disconcerted. "Or Flynn?"

"Well….originally Williams, but my adoptive name is Flynn." I'm such a liar. Gosh I hate myself.

"So you're an orphan…" The man looks thoughtful. "Why do you sound so uncertain?"He looks at me, his eyes are concerned, yet terrified.

"I-I wasn't uncertain!" My lie sounds weak. "I was….giving us a topic for conversation!"

"Okay. What is your real name?" There is mild annoyance in his eyes now, mixed with terror…and recognition.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"I smelled something good." Even I don't understand exactly why I came. "And 'mom and dad' aren't up yet." I make air quotes around mom and dad. I stand up and take a few steps toward the door, he stands up also.

"Who are your parents?" I turn back towards him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Because you're acting like someone I know very well."

"Oh…" I deflate. This is kinda weird. The mention of this other person seems to make him upset, and a little angry.

"Courtney!" I hear my 'mother' calling. I roll my eyes and dash out of the man's house.

"COMING!" I bellow. I push my way through the hedge, making such a racket. Why I finally emerge onto my new front lawn I'm covered in twigs and leaves.

"Courtney." My 'mother' chides. "Oh? Who is this?" I turn and see the man from next door following me out of the hedge.

"I don't really know. I never learned his name." I shrug, I don't really care who this guy is.

"I'm your neighbor, Matthew Williams." He holds out his hand and she shakes it.

"Oh yes! Mr. Williams. You see Court? I told you we had a neighbor with the name Williams." She turns to me beaming, oh joy.

"That's great." I say half heartedly.

"Mrs. Flynn. I need to talk to you." Mr. Williams looks very serious. My 'mother' nods and walks into the house with him. Her face is grim and resolute. They lock themselves in the office. This happens to be the only soundproof room in the house. They stay in there for the rest of the morning and afternoon.

They finally come out after dinner time and Mr. Williams still looks grim.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, eh?" My 'mother' says.

"Agreed." Says our neighbor.

* * *

**Canada is really serious in this chapter...I'm sorry if he's OOC.....**


	6. Trip

**This is the next day, she's slowly losing he determination for optimism...poor Vanya**

* * *

I wake up this morning and dress myself in jeans and a red t-shirt. Apparently mom went shopping last night. Today I tie my hair back in a French braid. I reposition my glasses on the bridge of my nose. I'm ready to face the world. I head downstairs, and the first thing I see is the shut and locked office door. Sighing, I give up trying to eavesdrop, and head for the kitchen. Dad is here, he has made pancakes, a dish I learned about yesterday. He sets a heaping plate in front of me, and gives me some maple syrup. As I pour it over my pancakes I once again smell the heavenly aroma from yesterday.

It's midmorning when 'mom' and Mr. Williams finally come out of the office. But they're still muttering.

"Where was the orphanage?"

"It was in the US of A. Ummm…a pretty big state down south…Texas, I think."

"Hold on." He crosses the room to stand in front of me. "Where did you get those glasses?" Does he know?

"I got them from an optometrist, so I wouldn't keep tripping." Yes, I lied. It's become quite a habit these days. I barely need to think about it anymore.

"Really?" he looks suspicious. "Then you won't mind that your mother wants to get you contacts."

"NO!" I can't contain my irrational horror. "I mean, I like my glasses, thank you very much."

"See what I mean?"

"Yes. I see…" My mother looks serious and thoughtful. "Well, do what you must Mr. Williams."

"Courtney, I want you to spend tomorrow packing. Your parents think you should accompany me on a little trip I had planned."

"Fine, whatever." I hear the surliness creeping back into my voice. I don't care anymore. I can't believe this. I thought I was finally free from my past, but now it's come back to haunt me. It's just not fair. How can this stranger know more about me thatn I do? And I've barely known him for a day! But for some reason he reminds me of someone else. Someone important. Someone I've forgotten.

* * *

**oooooo! She's going on a trip with her mysterious neighbor...It really makes me wonder what the two adults talked about in the office**


	7. Russia

**I like where this is going...again, sorry if Canada is OOC :)**

* * *

"Come" Mr. Williams grabs my wrist and half drags me towards the gate.

"I'm coming!" I try to pull my wrist out of his grasp, but his grip only tightens painfully. "Ouch! Let go!"

"Not until we're on the plane. I'm surprised you were even allowed to cross the border considering who you are. How did you get adopted?"

It seems pointless to lie at this point, he knows something. "I changed my name."

"Legally?"

"No. I told my 'mom and dad' my new name and they adopted me as Courtney Williams."

"Damn." He glares at me. "So the state of Texas believes you, the real you, is still at the orphanage?"

"As far as I know. I don't see why it's such a big deal. I'm just random orphan number 23."

"Damnit." He glares again as we rush down the tunnel to board the plane. "So that's how it happened. They weren't watching for a fake name." By now he is muttering, believing I'm paying no attention. We reach the plane door and I see two men dressed in suits watching Mr. Williams and I very carefully. This will be my first flight ever. Our seats are in the front of the plane: very nice, with lots of room, and little screens in front of us. The doors close and four men in black suits come to sit directly across the aisle and behind us. The little light comes on, and I think it's illuminating some kind of icon. Mr. Williams tells me to fasten my seatbelt. And I tell him to shove off. He says I'm being a rude little brat, and then I remember I'm not Vanya.

The pilot makes an announcement, but I ignore him. It's not like t applies to me. Then I hear the word Russia and suddenly I pay attention. He says something else about Moscow and that we're leaving Toronto. So I get bored and look out the window instead. The runway is also boring. I turn on the little TV and watch a lot of mindless shows. When I look out again I see we're above the clouds, and flying over the ocean.

After a few hours Mr. Williams encourages me to get some sleep because it will be a long flight. So I obey him and lay back, drifting into dreamland.

* * *

**Everything is coming together...so, they are heading to Ivan's house...wonder who her parents are? **sneaky glance****


	8. Ukraine

**Another fairly short chapter...again, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC...I really can't help it, it's just how the story turned out...**

* * *

I awaken, I'm not in the plane anymore. I don't open my eyes. I can feel that I'm leaning on someone's shoulder. Whoever it is, they're holding me protectively. It's nice, and very comforting.

"I'm coming over." I hear Mr. Williams say. "Don't go anywhere." He tells the driver something in a strange language. "Why are you in Ivan's house, anyway?" He listens to an answer over the phone I assume. "Okay. And he isn't there?" Mr. Williams sounds very worried. "Good." He sighs with relief. "If he had tried anything I-I don't know what I would do." The other person talks and Mr. Williams falls silent. "Alright. Well, I'll be there in a few minutes. Talk to you then. Bye." He hangs up the phone. His arm tightens around my shoulders. "What are we going to do about you?"

The car comes to a stop and Mr. Williams shakes me, trying to wake me up. I slowly blink my eyes open and squint from the lights reflected in the oval glasses Mr. Williams wears.

"Wake up, we're here."

"Where is here?" I fight hard, but there is still a trace of sarcasm in my voice.

"Moscow."

"Oh, I take it we aren't in North America anymore."

"No. We're in Asia. Russia, to be precise." His tone is clipped. And we walk towards the front door or a large grecco-roman house. "Ivan's territory." I hear him mutter. We've barely reached the first step when the front door flies open ad a woman flings herself at Mr. Williams.

"Matvey! Oh! You're here! You're really here!"

"I'm sorry we've had a long day. I promise I'll explain later. But right now I really need to sleep off the jet lag."

* * *

**one more chapter to go, thank you for bearing with me and continuing to read this...I hope it isn't bad**


	9. Family

**This is the final chapter...now I can start writing other stuff...I'm getting good at disciplining myself into finishing what I've started ^_^**

* * *

"P-please wake up." I am being shaken gently, but firmly.

"Uhhh…I'm up." I sit up as the young woman from yesterday moves back. Our eyes meet and I can see a sudden surge of recognition in their ice-blue depths.

"G-good morning." I'm sure she knows something. She looks towards the door and I see Mr. Williams leaning against the door frame slowly shaking his head.

"That isn't the best idea Ktyusha." The woman, Katyusha, moves over to stand by him and Mr. Williams puts his arm around her waist. "She doesn't know anything."

"She doesn't?"

"No."

"But this is-" He covers her mouth and glances toward me as he pulls her out of the room. I jump out of the bed and run to the door, pressing my ear to the crack.

"She doesn't even trust us enough to freely say her real name."

"But she's the girl! I already know her name! She must know something! Why did they abandon the children anyway?"

"Even if she does anything she doesn't trust us, so it makes no difference."

"But she should trust you. You look like him after all…"

"Remember? They abandoned the children because they are human, or at least, we think they're human. They can't remember us." What? Human? Of course I'm human! Why wouldn't my parents be human?

I hear heavy boots thudding on the wooden floor and an all too familiar accent greet the two.

"Good morning, da? Look what I found in an orphanage in Belarus."

"Oh my goodness!" The woman exclaims.

"The boy." Mr. Williams solemnly states. "Well, I found something similar smuggled into my country."

"The girl?" The strange northern man asks.

"Precisely." The woman opens the door and I walk out of the room, to meet the bright blue eyes of a boy about my age.

"Um….hi." The boy looks at me, completely indifferent.

"She goes by the name of Courtney Williams." The big man raises an eyebrow and glances at me curiously.

"Ivan!" A voice shrieks. The big man pales and seems to shrink substantially. He looks around like a trapped animal for an escape, or possibly somewhere to hide. "Ivan." A young woman walks in, glaring at 'Ivan.'

"Natalia!" The other woman, Katyusha, squeaks.

"Miss Belarus." Mr. Williams bows his head. Wait, did he just call her Belarus? As in, the country? "I mean…sister." The woman's gaze snaps to Mr. Williams.

"You have never called me that before, Matthew…why?" Mr. Williams silently points to where the boy and I are sitting. She looks toward us with an icy cold, dark blue gaze. The anger fades, instantly replaced by shock, outrage, recognition, love, and…uncertainty.

"The boy has kept his name, but the girl responds to Courtney…Courtney Williams."

The woman, Natalia, gets a funny look on her face. "Funny she should pick that name."

"I agree."

"But are they really?"

"Yes."

"AJ? My AJ?" The boy, AJ, looks up at the woman who is holding her arms out to him.

"Children." The other woman starts. "This is your mother." I can feel hot tears coming to my eyes as AJ runs toward her waiting embrace. Her eyes meet mine as she pauses for a moment. All I want is for her to call me by name. If she does that I will be happy, no matter what else happens. Just call my name…

"C-courtney. Come here." Her arms are open again, warm and inviting. She has tears in her eyes as well. "Please, come here. Meet your twin brother. Courtney…" The tears burning my cheeks are not the tears of a young woman being reunited with her family. They are the tears of little girl who was abandoned, who was alone, who just wanted her mother to call her name.

"I don't know you." I say, and I turn, running back into the bedroom and slam the door.

"Courtney! Courtney!" I hear them calling after me, but I don't care. I'm not Courtney. I never have been. I lock the door behind me and open the window. If I stretch, I can just reach the tree. And once I've gotten into the tree I can climb down to the ground and run far away.

I jump for the tree branch, but miss falling from the second story window. It hurts, but no enough to break any bones or keep me here. I hear the shouts from in the house as the door to the bedroom is kicked in and the adults run to the open window. I hear their shouts and cries of dismay seeing me lying on the ground. I hump back up and start running, away from the lies, away from the false concern. I have no idea where I'm going, or how to get anywhere, I'm just running. I want to be far away from that house of lies, that house of trickery. I want to go back home, to Texas.

"OOF!" I run straight into a jogger, which knocks my glasses off.

"Hey, did you see where my glasses went? I can't really see without 'em." The stranger asks in perfect English.

"No…but do you see my glasses? I can't lose them! They're really important."

"Why are they important? They're just a pair of glasses! What do they look like? I'll see if I can find them while I'm looking for my glasses."

"Welll…they have black rectangular frames and V.J. is carved into one of the arms."

"V.J.?" I think I can see him squinting, but it's too blurry to be sure. "You aren't nearsighted by any chance, are you?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm nearsighted too!" The blur who happens to be the man puts his hand on his chest proudly. He puts his hands on his hips and, I think he's squinting at me again, but I can't be sure because I'm squinting too. "What's you name?"

"Umm…" I want to tell this man, who is speaking in that all too familiar Texan accent, the truth. But I have lied for too long, and I have just denied Vanya's mother. I am not Courtney. But I am not Vanya either. "I don't really know…" I find a pair of glasses on the ground as I hide my face from this stranger's view. "Courtney…I guess…Courtney Williams." If I need to be someone why not just be the perfect child.

"Courtney…that's not right."

"I have to go." I jam the glasses on my face and run away from the man. These aren't my glasses. They are identical to my glasses, but these aren't my glasses.

"Vanya!" A sharp voice barks my name, my real name. I stop instantly. I turn to see the big man who talked to me In Texas. He is wearing a scarf now, and holding my scarf out to me. "You have forgotten this." I didn't notice how cold it is, but now a wall of icy air seems to hit me head on.

"Y-yeah…" I carefully take the ancient scarf from him. He smiles down at me.

"You are responding to your name."

"I guess…"

"That used to be mine."

"R-really?"

"Da. It vas a gift from your aunt/" When could it have been his? It look ancient. And I got it a long time ago.

"When?" His eyes grow misty and distant, as if he's gone somewhere else.

"A long, long time ago…" Another man, very familiar comes up behind the big Russian.

"Hey Ivan." The strange man, walks up beside Ivan and looks at me, and then him. "I remember when Natalia told me she was pregnant. I was so shocked. It was even worse when we found out the children were human and were forced to give them up. I remember talking about names with Natalia until midnight. When we finally decided we were told to take the children and separate them. I remember taking my tiny, precious daughter to the orphanage. I was only allowed to give her one thing, so I gave her my glasses. I worked for hours carving her initials into the left arm." The man looks warmly at me.

"…I lost my glasses." I feel ashamed.

"I know." The man says. He takes off the glasses he's wearing, his bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "I think you'll find these fit better. Those have the wrong initials." I take my glasses from his hand and put them on. They feel much better than his did.

"Y-yes…"

"I was quite disappointed when you told me your initials are V.J. because you missed one. And then you told me your name is Courtney. What a boring name! Would you really defile my daughter so much? I think her real name is much prettier." He seems so sincere as he praises his daughter.

"What is your daughter's name?" I challenge.

"Maybe you can guess. Her initials are V.K.J."

"I have no idea." This can't be me.

"My beautiful fifteen year old daughter grew up in an orphanage in Texas. The only things she had from her mysterious parents were a pair of glasses and an ancient scarf. She was never adopted because her paperwork was always 'lost in the mail.' And do you know what? She even forgot her own initials. Her name, is Vanya Kennedy Jones." I stare in awe at him. I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time. I don't think either of the matrons at the orphanage even remembers my full name. My mother walks up behind my father with my twin, AJ close behind. It's like a picture from one of my dreams.

"Do you really think I would have stolen my beloved brother's scarf for someone I don't love Vanya? I have always been watching over you, and so has your father. Even you uncles have been coming to visit in secret, and your aunt. We all love you, both of you."

"But…you aren't human?"

"No." The big man, my uncle, says. "We are nations."

~fin~

* * *

**And that's it! Please tell me what you think...and, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~Ravinsong  
**


End file.
